Energy storage products, such as batteries, can require loading batteries into racks that can be up to ten feet tall. The number of batteries that are installed could number into the 1000s. Loading the batteries by hand can present safety hazards through possible repetitive motion injury, risk of strain and injury due to impact of a falling battery. This can create ergonomic and safety concerns as the batteries can, in some instances, weigh from about 105 to about 115 lbs.
In contrast, using a mechanical loading system can reduce risk of injury and damage to the battery. A battery handling system can be used whereby the batteries to be loaded are be pre-arranged in a stack, placed on a lift and loaded into racks using a server lift. The batteries do not have to be lifted by hand, preventing injury and battery damage. As a result, mechanical loading of batteries can improve safety and reduce ergonomic injury.